(0.2) Ranger
OBSOLETE The Rangers of the Forgotten Sky are often thought of as thieves and dishonorable by many of the factions of Equestria. However, their skills are a result of losing their only homes, their very technology and peoples now reminders of how far a species of pony can fall. Rangers, indeed, are mostly comprised entirely of Pegasi, who desperately search for the remnants of their homes and lands, and any remaining pieces of their once glorious civilization. Rangers are stealthy and secretive, and are excellent assassins and thieves, setting up traps and controlling the battlefield. One on one, Rangers are not very strong fighters, and are easily swept aside by more melee-centric foes, but a true Ranger would know to avoid situations such as these. Role Rangers are damage dealers and stealthy thieves, preferring to stick to the shadows rather than fight "honorably". One on one, Rangers are very weak, so they have to use the terrain, and their allies, to their advantage. Stats Hit Die: d8 Starting Wealth: 2d6 x 10g, Also start with 1 Dagger, 1 Shortbow, 20 Arrows, and Padded Armor Class Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Weapon Proficiency (Simple). Skill Ranks per Level: 10 + INT modifier Class Skills Agility, Appraise, Climb, Craft, Knowledge (Diplomacy ), Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Nature), Knowledge (Corruption), Knowledge (Science) Nature, Sense, Stealth, Survival, Sleight of Hand, Use Magic Device, Endurance, Medicine Ranger Level Chart Abilities Trapbreaker The ranger may disable magical traps, and gets a bonus equal to 1/2 their level on Sleight of Hand checks made to open or disable something. Sneak Attack When a ranger attacks an enemy who's denied their DEX bonus, or one who's flanked by the ranger, they add extra damage to their damage roll. This damage is not multiplied on a crit. Aimed Strike Once a day, a Ranger may make a called attack to any major body part, namely the legs, arms, head, or chest, with no penalty. This attack does normal damage and causes the body part to suffer a penalty according to Called Shot rules. Brew Poison Three times per day, the Ranger may stop and take 30 minutes to prepare 3 vials of poison at 1/4 cost without risk of coming under the poisons effects, such as if they had the Poison Use feat. These poisons lose their potency after 24 hours and dilute into a smelly, grimy water. The poison's effects and potency are dependent on the type of poison, and their ability to make said poisons is dependent on their craft skill. These poisons can be given out or kept, and used as a move action to place on a weapon, or as a standard action to throw as a 10ft AOE (Inhaled/Contact poisons only). More details on poison crafting, as well as the list of poisons available can be found here: http://corruptedequestria.wikia.com/wiki/%280.2%29_Poisons_List Rangers also have the choice to create a simple instant poison to attack the body, dealing an additional 1d6 damage on a hit. This poison lasts for 10 hours or 5 hits, whichever comes first, and costs 100GP. Evasion At 4th level and higher, a ranger can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the rogue is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of evasion. Trick Shot Twice per day, the Ranger may fire a special shot, which has a 50% chance to penetrate all armor and DR on the target. If this attack hits and penetrates, it gains +1 damage for every point of DR that the target had. Poisoners Belt The ranger is now able to apply poisons to a weapon as a minor action once per round up to 1/2 their level times per day. Ranged Affinity The Ranger becomes able to use any ranged weapon proficiently. Additionally, he can choose from the following list whenever he gains an Affinity Advancement: Far Shot, Focused Shot, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, and Rapid Shot. At 6th level, he adds Crossbow Mastery, Improved Precise Shot, Parting Shot, Point Blank Master and Manyshot to the list. At 10th level, he adds Pinpoint Targeting and Shot on the Run to the list. Melee Affinity The Ranger gains proficiency with any one-handed melee weapon. Additionally, he can choose from the following list whenever he gains an Affinity Advancement: Double Slice, Improved Shield Bash, Quick Draw, and Two-Weapon Fighting. At 6th level, he adds Improved Two-Weapon Fighting and Two-Weapon Defense to the list. At 10th level, he adds Greater Two-Weapon Fighting and Two-Weapon Rend to the list. Improved Evasion A ranger gains this at 8th level or higher. This works like evasion, except that while the ranger still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, she henceforth takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless ranger does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Piercing Stab Once per day, the Ranger may make an attack with a melee weapon, causing it to target REF instead of AC. Quick Shot Once per day, the Ranger may make a ranged attack as an immediate action. Bleeding Stab Three times per day, the Ranger may make a melee attack against the enemy's AC, adding in any bonuses (including Sneak Attack). If it hits, it causes the enemy to take 1/2 the damage dealt as bleed damage for three turns. Crippling Shot Once per day, the Ranger may shoot a specific body part to cause it to no longer be able to be used. An arm means that arm cannot be used to hold their weapon, causing them to drop a single handed weapon or cause a 2 handed weapon to do half damage, a leg shot halves their speed, and a head shot reduces their accuracy by 1 point per level. Dance of Death Once per day, the Ranger may enter a stance that causes all of their attacks to deal additional damage equal to their Reflex Save. This stance lasts for 2 turns. Arrow Storm Twice per day the Ranger may shoot a flurry of arrows into the air, damaging all enemies within 15ft of the target location as if struck by a full attack. This may not be used in confined areas, with ceilings of 25ft or less. Fade Into Shadows Three times per day the Ranger may fade into the shadows, granting Greater Invisibility or Shadow Walk as per the spells. Poison Resistance The Ranger becomes immune to the damaging effects of poisons. Master Strike Upon reaching 20th level, a ranger becomes incredibly deadly when dealing sneak attack damage. Each time the ranger deals sneak attack damage, she can choose one of the following three effects: The target can be put to sleep for 1d4 hours, paralyzed for 2d6 rounds, or slain. Regardless of the effect chosen, the target receives a Fortitude save to negate the additional effect. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the ranger's level + the ranger's Intelligence modifier. Once a creature has been the target of a master strike, regardless of whether or not the save is made, that creature is immune to that ranger's master strike for 24 hours. Creatures that are immune to sneak attack damage are also immune to this ability.